


Hanzo with clumsy and forgetful reader headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Hanzo with clumsy and forgetful reader headcanons

•Hanzo is a man of high status, having always been waiting on and pampered since his youth. His high status has exposed him to the most graceful and responsive people in the world.  
•So, once he notices how clumsy you are, he’s not sure how to react.  
•At first, he raises his hand to slap you, the sort of discipline he was told to enact if a servant falters or disobeys. But he can’t bring himself to lower his hand onto your bright red face or your whimpering lips as they profusely apologize for spilling his drink.  
•He begins to control the urge after a while, settling with your weak knees and butterfingers as you clean up the mess you made.  
•Literally will refuse to take you out in public, though, lest you embarrass him. One good thing resulting in your disposition is an excuse to keep you inside with him.  
•Hanzo will get very annoyed at your forgetfulness, however.  
•Wants what he wants when he requests it, so when you have your hands full with something else and can’t remember what he asked for, he’s steaming.  
•”What could be more important than what I ask? I give you a home, a meal, a bed, and yet you can’t follow a simple request?”  
•His anger seems insurmountable but if you put on a pretty face, fall to your knees, and beg him to forgive you, he’s sure to find a way you can make it up to him.


End file.
